As Long As You Love Me
by phreephree
Summary: Set in present day,Jack is the son of the wealthy Will Dawson, and after he moves to small town Chippewa Falls, he wants nothing more than to go go back home. That is, until he meets Rose DeWitt Bukater, but so much stands in the way of being with her. Based on the song "As Long As You Love Me," by Justin Beiber, please don't judge this story because of this.
1. A New Life

**So this is my fourth Titanic story! Yay! If you like this one please check out my other stories, and this fic is based on the song "as Long As You Love Me," by Justin Beiber but please don't judge it because of that. Also, because I know you guys are probably wondering this, I don't have Beiber fever, but I think Justin is a pretty good singer :) So I hope you all like this :)**

People gaped at the blue Mercedes Benz as it passed. They all wondered to themselves who the beautiful car could belong to, as no one in Chippewa Falls had a car as fancy as that. A new wealthy inhabitant perhaps, although they did not know why someone with so much money would move to the small town, where farming was the main investment.

As he watched each surprised face from inside the car, Jack Dawson groaned to himself. Besides him, his Father was reading the _Chip, _the local newspaper.

"What's wrong?" he asked, folding the paper. Jack didn't answer at first, and instead glared at the people staring at the car.

"Nothing, Dad," he said finally. "Just a little jet lag; that's all, everything is fine." But everything was not fine. More than anything, he wanted to go back to Manhattan, where he blended in with everyone else. People would not stare at him as if he was an alien there, and he liked that. Despite the fact that he was _extremely _rich and a bit arrogant at times, Jack did not enjoy attention, and moving to Chippewa Falls, meant he was going to get loads of it. He didn't tell his father this, however, because he knew how happy the town would make him. William Dawson had fallen for Olivia Carson, a sweet country girl who he had met on her trip to the Big Apple to see her sister, who just happened to be Will's secretary. Jack had tried to persuade his Father to leave him at home, a few times, but his father was set on moving to the small town with his son.

"Hey, Dad, while you're gone, who's going to take care of the company?" he asked him one day. Will was the owner W.J.D. Oil Company.

"I'll continue working in Chippewa Falls," Will answered. Jack wracked his brain to think of something to say.

"But that'll lessen the time you could spend with Olivia, you could have Uncle Joe run it, and take half the profits." Will gave his son a tentative smile, wondering to himself where the sudden interest in his father's company had come from.

"I don't trust Joe with the company," he said, the exact thing Jack had expected.

"Well then you could leave me here, and I could help h-"

"No, Jack!" his father shouted, cutting him off. "We are going to move to Chippewa Falls with Olivia, and be a family, you hear me!" Jack looked down at his shoes, and nodded.

Jack could not rest until they had arrived at Olivia's small farm. There was a field of grass, and wheat, and he even saw cattle and a chicken house. A small white house, connected to a barn stood in the midst of it all, and on the front step, Olivia was sitting with her hands folded neatly in her lap, but as soon as she saw the car she rushed towards it, her brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Will!" she cried, hugging and kissing her lover. "Oh, Jack, you look so handsome!" and she hugged him as well.

"Hey, Olivia," Jack cracked a smile. Despite the fact that she was the reason he was leaving the city he had grown up in, Jack rather liked Olivia. She was sweet, and kind to him as if he really was her son. The girlfriends that had come before her had been rather snobby and uptight, acting as motherly as cactus.

Will Dawson wrapped one arm around his girlfriend, and she did the same, using her free arm to keep her hair away from her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she watched the chauffeur bring the suit cases out of the trunk, and her cheeks were a rosy pink. She was truly beautiful.

The chauffeur dropped their luggage off in the living room, and after he was paid, he drove off. The inside of Olivia's home was exactly how you would imagine a country house; small but cozy. When you first entered there was a little area where Olivia had place a rack to put your shoes. To your right was the living room. There was a couch and a loveseat-which Jack knew his father would claim as his territory-a TV that was much smaller than he was used to, and a fireplace. There was a small kitchen, with ancient appliances, and a kitchen table that was big enough to fit four people.

"I'll show you your rooms," Olivia said, sprinting up the stairs. Will Dawson laughed at her enthusiasm, and followed.

Like everything else in Chippewa Falls, Jack's bedroom was smaller and simpler than he was used to. The walls had wood paneling, and there was one small window that sunlight streamed through, and a tiny bed that he was sure he would roll off in his sleep. In the corner was an old desk that he guessed was Olivia's when she was younger, because there were doodles of flowers and other girly things all over it. He laid his laptop on top of a doodle depicting lips bigger than Betty Boop's, and while he was hanging his clothes in his new closet, he heard his father's voice calling him. Following the sound, Jack was able to locate Will Dawson and Olivia's room.

The master bedroom was larger than Jack had thought it would be. There was a large, king-sized bed, a flat screen TV, a bureau, and two doors that he guessed was a bedroom and bathroom.

"Olivia has something she'd like to say to you," his father said, smiling.

"I don't need your introductions, Will," Olivia scolded him, turning on the bed so she was facing Jack. She looked into his stunning blue eyes, and smiled. Olivia loved the blue eyes that both the Dawson men had, and secretly wondered to herself about how many women had swooned over them. Jack raised an eyebrow, reminding her that she was supposed to be telling him something.

She pointed to the TV. "I never watch it," she said. "I was planning to give it to you, but I had no idea how to hook it up, and my stable boy,Fabrizio has been sick-"

"You have a stable boy?" Jack interrupted her. Olivia blinked, but continued speaking, unfazed.

"Why yes, he helps me around the farm since it's very hard to manage all by myself. He's a very nice boy; you'd like him a lot." Jack shrugged, not bothering to disguise his disinterest in Fabrizio. Olivia sighed, picking it up, but continued.

"Can you hook up the TV?" Jack had been pampered all his life, and had never even used a can opener. He thought he could figure it out though, so he nodded yes.

"Good!" Olivia smiled and left the room. Sitting belly-down on the bed, Will Dawson raised a brow.

"How hard can it be?" Jack said, leaving the room as well. He propped himself up on his new bed and stared out the window. There were long fields, and above was an open blue sky, something he never saw in Manhattan.

"Welcome to a new life, Jack," he murmured to himself.

**Hope you liked it :) Reviews make me smile :)**


	2. Mother

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but school recently started and I've had a bad case of writer's black. So I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to everyone who read the the last one!**

"So, Jack, are you excited about being a senior?" Olivia asked during dinner two nights later. Jack shrugged and ate another forkful of spaghetti.

"I guess," he mumbled. He had been excited before, dreaming of going to prom with his girlfriend, Caroline ,and senior pranks-his best friend; Walter Shields had become a legend after unleashing a five years' worth collection of golf balls at the top of the top stairwell in ninth grade. Needless to say, the teachers didn't appreciate being rained on by three hundred gold balls, and he was suspended for two months, but returned to an endless choir of cheers and praises. Walter had never told Jack why he hadn't been kicked out, but Jack suspected Walter's parents had given the school a "donation." It had to have been a large donation as well, because by the time Walter returned, there were still some golf balls left.

Since Jack did not want to get expelled, Walter had agreed on doing a funny but harmless prank-putting flyers that said they're class year all over the school, and because Walter was the one planning it Jack knew ten years from then, people would still be finding them. But that was all before Will had dropped the moving bomb, and so Jack wouldn't be taking part in Walter's prank, or see Caroline in her prom dress. The two of them had parted with a kiss and a promise to see each other soon, but Jack was sure every male in Carson Day Private School would be buzzing about the newly single Caroline Sanders.

Olivia nodded awkwardly; feelings slightly hurt by Jack's uninterested behavior, making him feel guilty.

"I'm thinking about trying out for the basketball team," he hastily added, although he hadn't intended to until then. Jack had been a quarter back at his old school- but seeing that Chippewa Falls High School didn't have a football team, he decided he wouldn't join anything.

He had liked football, but he didn't love it. He was an artist and preferred sitting down by himself, and drawing to throwing a ball around with a bunch of guys. The only reason he had joined the team was because Will had been a football player during high school, and wanted his son to do the same. What Jack really wanted was to join the art club, but he knew how the rest of the team and school would've looked at that. A football player in art club? People would've whispered about it for weeks. And so, Jack watched enviously as the members of the club hung up their work during showcases, thinking to himself about what it would be like if he could do the same.

"Oh, how lovely!" Olivia exclaimed. "Such a shame they don't have a football team in Chippewa Falls, but I'm glad you haven't given up on sports!" And for the rest of the meal Olivia ate with a huge grin on her face.

To himself, Jack wondered if his biological mother would've been just as excited as Olivia. Jack's mother had died two years after his birth in a car crash, and so he had never met her. Will never talked about her, and always went rigid whenever Jack as so much as said her name.

When Jack was in second grade, he had been a very adventurous boy. He used to pretend to be a knight and would save the house keeper, Anna Maria, from dragons, and enemy kings. Anna Maria would always reward Jack for rescuing her with a chocolate chip cookie and a pat on the head. Jack rather liked his cookies, and how Anna Maria smiled at him, but he soon became bored with the game, and so Jack set off looking for a new adventure. He searched for it in the extra room on the second floor of the Dawson's penthouse, which served as an attic. Most little boys would've been scared of the room, for it had piles taller than the average human, and the windows were very small, allowing very little light in. But Jack was not your average boy, and so he entered the room with his sword (actually card board) ready to defeat any villain to ever come in view. When none came, he became terribly bored and began to search through some of the things.

He found a very pretty box made of wood with gold lock. The box was filled to the brim with photos; mostly of people he didn't recognize as majority of them were in black and white. There was only one colored photo in the box. The photo was of a very pretty woman sitting in what looked like a café. She was looking at the camera with a genuine smile on her face, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. The woman had glossy black hair, and stunning blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. There was something scrawled in messy handwriting on the back, but Jack could not read it. He stashed it in his pocket anyway because he thought the woman was pretty, and wanted to know who she was.

When he returned to his room, he placed the photo in a _Horrible Harry_ book for safe-keeping, reminding himself to show it to his father when he returned home from work. But Will did not return until very late that night, and Jack slowly forgot all about the woman in the photo. It wasn't until seven years later that he found it. He had to write an English paper on popular children's books, and when he picked up _Horrible Harry, _the photo fell out. As he picked it up, he remembered finding it seven years before in the attic.

At the age of fourteen, the woman's blue eyes suddenly looked very familiar, and he turned the photo over to find something scrawled on the back. _Alia Dawson…five days after wedding! _

Jack smiled as he recognized his father's handwriting, and then slipped it back into the book. As the years passed, the photo of his mother became something he looked at whenever he felt lost. He told her everything, about his crush on Caroline and how he thought he might ask her out, how was stressing over his finals, and how he thought Will's latest girlfriend was shallow. He always felt guilty when he talked about Will's love life, but Alia never ceased to smile and so he did anyway. When Will told Jack about moving, he told his mother how he thought Will was being unfair; making him move before his last year of high school, and kept the photo in his pocket; feeling brave every time he touched it.

Jack looked at Olivia and smiled. He would never meet Alia, but he was sure somewhere up in Heaven, she was glad he still had a mother.

**Hopefully the next chapter will have a little more action. Also, I just want to say that I'v never been to Chippewa Falls, and don't know what it's like there. The Chippewa Falls in this story is probably nothing like the real one.**


	3. New people

**Hey, sorry, for the looooooooong wait, but here's the next chapter :)**

When he'd first arrived in Chippewa Falls, Jack had been excited for his routine Skype sessions with his friends. He'd log on ten minutes earlier to make sure there was no chance of him being late, and would lock his door so not to be interrupted. However, as time grew, he found himself increasingly bored with things that had once been interesting to him. He didn't care about the football plays, the girls, or the parties. Nor did he want to answer questions about his complex relationship with Caroline, who seemed to have lost interest as well.

Jack didn't want to think about any of that, so one day he used the excuse of chores to get out of seeing his old friends (in reality his largest job in the house was pushing in his chair) and went outside to explore Olivia's farm, which was although small, lovely. There was a creek large enough to go swimming in, and rows of trees that provided shade after a hard day of working in the fields. The air, he noticed was crisp and clean, and the long green grass tickled his ankles, a sensation he'd never experienced before. _How strange,_ he suddenly thought to himself. _I've been here for three weeks, and I haven't been inside the barn once. _In Jack's mind, a barn was the center of every farm, and so that was where he headed next.

The barn wasn't much of a sight. Its splintering wood had been painted red, and on the inside it smelled like manure. Jack however felt excited, like he was seven years old again, and exploring the extra room. He continued forward, deeper into the barn, until he found something of interest: a cow. Jack, who had only seen one a handful of times at petting zoos and fairs, was intrigued by the animal and studied it with keen interest.

In a formal tone, he said to the cow, "Thank you very much for the milk I had this morning with my cereal. It was delicious."

"You are very welcome. I'm glad you liked it," the reply came. It took a startled Jack a full minute to realize that the cow had not spoken to him, and that the voice had instead come from a boy standing a few feet away.

Instantly, he knew this boy was Fabrizio, Olivia's stable boy. The odd name seemed perfect for someone equally odd looking. Not to say Fabrizio was unattractive, rather he had very unique features, making up a unique face.

"Do you always speak to cows?" Fabrizio asked. There was a hint of mockery in his voice.

Jack's face grew hot. Snidely, he responded, "Do you always speak _as_ cows?"

A small smile lit up the lower half of Fabrizio's face as he murmured, "Touché."

Fabrizio introduced himself, shaking Jack's hand.

"I know who you are, Olivia mentioned you. She said you were sick, are you alright now?" Jack inquired.

"Fine, all I had was a cold but my mother insisted that I stay home until felt better." He turned his face sideways with an expression as if he'd just seen someone he recognized, but could not tell where from.

"You're Jack. She's told me so much about you and your father, has been anticipating your arrival for weeks. It's a shame I wasn't able to be here earlier. She probably could've used the help." A remorseful look crossed Fabrizio's face, although it brightened as he said, "She asked me to help you set up a TV."

Jack shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm sure I can manage myself."

He earned a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

"How hard can it be?"

Setting up a TV turned out to be harder than Jack had anticipated. He couldn't understand a word written in the directions, the wires and colors all got mixed up in his mind, and it was too heavy for him to lift by himself.

As he scratched his head wondering what to do, he heard a voice ask, "Need some help?"

Fabrizio stood in the doorway, watching him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack inquired in a curious tone.

Fabrizio answered, "About ten minutes. You're a very oblivious person."

For the first time, Jack noticed that Fabrizio had an accent. It was very slight, just the smallest bit hugging his words, making them recognizable and yet unfamiliar.

Bluntly, he asked, "What kind of accent do you have?"

"I was born in Italy," Fabrizio answered, picking the TV manual up.

"Really?" Jack asked stupidly. "That is so cool! I've always wanted to be from a foreign country. Someplace interesting, Italy seems cool-"

In a sharp tone Fabrizio interjected, "You mean you want to leave everything you know behind. People, language, culture, a way of life, and live in a country that is totally alien and unfamiliar to you?"

Jack did not answer right away, and Fabrizio returned to the manual with a scowl.

Finally, Jack remarked, "When you put it like that it sounds horrible."

"That's because it is," Fabrizio replied. "At least at first, now I go back to Italy and everything there seems strange." He laughed at this and Jack smiled awkwardly.

The two of them then proceeded to set up the television in silence, only speaking to ask the other to hand them something or hold the TV up; when they were done, the stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Turn it on," Fabrizio ordered. He pressed a button on the remote, and suddenly a basketball court filled the screen. Fabrizio's hand flew up and smacked him on the forehead.

"Crap, I completely forgot about the game," he cried. Jack invited him to watch it in his room, on the television they had set up together, and Fabrizio accepted happily, settling into a chair. Jack sat on his bed trying his best to follow the game, but his mind continued to linger towards Caroline, who he was trying not to think about.

"Do you play basketball?" he asked Fabrizio in an attempt to distract himself.

"Captain of the team," Fabrizio boasted. "What about you? You play?"

"I was on the footba-" Jack began, but was interrupted by Fabrizio's cheering as one of the teams scored. He didn't finish his sentence, and Fabrizio didn't seem to notice until a minute later.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Jack sighed. "I was on the football team at my old school."

"Really?" remarked a surprised Fabrizio, because although he didn't think of Jack as weak, he didn't seem very strong either. "What position?"

"Quarterback."

Fabrizio whistled. "You must've been really good. It a shame we don't have a team."

"Whatever. I wasn't that into it," Jack confessed.

"Considering you're quarterback, that shows a lot about your team," Fabrizio answered snidely.

"I'm not quarterback anymore," Jack snapped. "Someone is going to take over my position."

"Well you were once, and if you weren't passionate about the game, I don't know how your teammates could've been. After all, isn't the quarterback supposed to be the leader?"

Jack didn't answer. He stared at the television screen with his face burning. He wanted to stand up and strike Fabrizio with his hand, or kick him the most sensitive of areas, but because he knew he couldn't do either, he settle for imagining himself doing it.

Fabrizio apologized a minute later, almost as if he'd sensed the violent reveries. Jack granted him forgiveness in a stiff voice, and returned to staring blankly at the TV. "I'm thinking about joining the basketball team," he blurted out suddenly.

He wasn't sure why he shared this bit of information, and with Fabrizio who seemed to think of himself as some kind of hero, and Jack as some kind of manure. He wanted to reach out and grab his words, then shove them back into his mouth and swallow them whole and forget about it, but Fabrizio seemed adamant to make a mockery out of him.

_"Really?" _he remarked, as if he'd just heard the most interesting bit of gossip. He rubbed his jaw with his hand in a back-and-forth motion. His wide eyes stared at him, and Jack got the feeling that Fabrizio was picturing him being beat up by a possessed basketball.

"Forget about it," Jack ordered. "Forget I ever said anything."

Fabrizio earnestly shook his head. "No, Jack, I won't." He moved his chair closer to Jack.

"Have you ever played before?" Fabrizio inquired.

"Sure, I've played with my friends in the park after school," Jack answered.

"Are you any good?"

"I'm alright."

"How many goals do you usually make per game?"

Fabrizio became so engrossed in interviewing Jack; it wasn't until the basketball game was over that he realized he'd abandoned it. He let out a sigh, swore, and then left the room with a polite "Good bye."

Jack heard Fabrizio thump down the stairs and then shut the front door. _Who the hell does he think he is, coming in and interrogating me like he's some Michael Jordan?_

Jack absolutely despised people like Fabrizio, who put themselves on a pedestal. How do such people come about?

To himself, Jack murmured, "I'll prove him wrong. I'll make it on that team even if it kills me."

He changed into a pair of basketball shorts, and then after a long ten minutes of rummaging through his things, found a basketball. With his treasure in hand, Jack ran downstairs, dribbling the ball to the best of his abilities.

"He shoots,"-he aimed the ball upwards-" he sco-"

Jack brought the ball to his chest, attempting not to interrupt an apparent argument between his father and Olivia.

"I don't need a new tractor, Will," she told him.

"Olivia, if you're worried about the cost; don't," Will replied, putting his hands on her shoulders.

The two were sitting on the back porch, oblivious to Jack presence. The porch seemed to have shrunk with both of them arguing on it.

"It's not about the money. And besides, why do you want a new tractor so bad anyway? You'd have sold the farm if it was up to you," Olivia retorted angrily.

Jack didn't wait to hear his father's reply, instead stealing away through the front door. Olivia didn't have a basketball hoop, so he placed his ball in the shed and went for a jog along the road. Out of shape and tired, Jack settled own under a tree two miles away from the house. It was his third break.

He looked up at the sky and said, "Dear Lord, when I said I'd make it on the team even if it killed me, I didn't mean it literally."

There was a rustle from a tree behind him, and Jack nearly jumped. He turned and saw a two kids, a boy and girl about his age tangled together, so engrossed they didn't even notice him.

Jack smirked, and then decided to continue his jog, but only two minutes later he saw a car down the road, and two middle-aged men standing beside it.

"Are you sure you saw them here, Lovejoy?" the fat black-haired man asked. The other man, Lovejoy, was equally fat, but his hair was white.

"Yes I'm sure; they must've ran off into those woods or something," Lovejoy replied.

"Or something," the other man snorted.

Jack wondered to himself if the "they" the two men were discussing could possibly be the two teenagers he saw just minutes ago. Out of the goodness of his own heart and curiosity, he ran back to the spot where the remained in one large knot, their lips pressed tightly together.

"Hey. Hey! Hey!" Jack called.

They both looked up at him with irritation.

_"What?" _the boy asked sharply. His eyes and hair were as dark as ink, whereas the girl had blue eyes and wild red curls.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just saw these two guys up the road. They were both kind of fat, and they were looking for someone in the woods, just thought maybe I should see if it was you, but never mind."

Jack turned to leave, but the girl called him back. She untangled herself from her partner and stood. "What did they look like?" She inquired.

Jack replied, "Like I said, they were both fat. One had black hair, the other white. And one of them wore a Hawaiian print shirt, the other wore dress clothes."

The girl's blue eyes widened, and she turned to the boy, whispering, "It must be Daddy and Lovejoy."

The boy nodded. "Alright, let's just leave this way-"

"No, don't go that way," Jack warned him. "Go this way."

He pushed them forward in the opposite direction, and the trio walked forward until they began to hear footsteps behind them.

"Run!" the girl cried, and they sprinted forward until they came to a large rock wall. Jack found an opening in the wall, large enough for one person, and the boy went in quite easily, just as a gruff voice called, "Rose!"

The girl turned to meet the fat black-haired man's eye. "Daddy!" she cried in faux surprise. As an afterthought she added, "Lovejoy. Please meet my friend…"

"Jack," I interjected.

"Jack," she repeated. "He's new, and thinking about the basketball team in the fall. I'm helping him train."

"At a stone wall?" her father inquired suspiciously.

Rose seemed to have lost confidence in her lies, so I said, "We were running, and then we came to the wall. We were just about to turn around."

The man regarded us with doubtful looks before turning to Lovejoy, and slapping his large stomach. "You idiot, you thought this Jake-"

"Jack," I corrected him.

"Whatever," he waved his hand, turning back to Lovejoy. "You confused this blond kid for a brown-haired Cal."

Lovejoy rubbed the spot where he had been wounded. "Sir I assure you, I saw Cal."

"Just like how you saw Audrey Hepburn at the bar, right?"

Watching two oversized, middle-aged men argue was so funny; Jack had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing, but they noticed anyway.

The black haired man said, "Look, the kid's laughing at me I seem so ridiculous to him. Are you happy now that you've made me seem crazy?" He didn't wait for a reply, and instead shook my hand in a civilized manner.

"Hi, I'm Rose's father, Rutherford DeWitt Bukater."

"Wow, I wonder what your driver's license looks like," he remarked. Rutherford laughed loudly, and the rest of nervously joined him.

"I like you, hang out with Rose, just keep her away from that rascal Cal," Rutherford warned.

"Sure," Jack agreed, his toes crossed.

"You two done with your exercising? I'd like to bring Rose home," said Rutherford.

Rose looked back anxiously at the crack where her boyfriend remained, but agreed. They walked with her, Lovejoy and Rutherford moving slowly a few feet away.

In his ear, Rose whispered, "I can't thank you enough. I met you today, but I already owe you."

"Don't mention it," he told her. "By the way, how'd you know I was trying out for the basketball team?"

Rose looked delightfully surprised. "I didn't, it just seemed believable from what we were dressed like."

She gestured toward their shorts and sneakers. Jack smirked, and asked, "You lie about your activities often?"

"No. Yes. Sometimes. It's just, my brother and Cal didn't get along. Dad thinks he's a total scumbag."

"You don't?"

Rose smiled; she had a pretty smile. "No, I don't."

They were near her car now, and the two men waited with impatient expressions.

"I guess I'll see you later," Jack said to her.

"Bye, Jack. We'll see each other soon."

She ran to her car, where Lovejoy shut the door behind her, and it drove away. Jack was unsure why, but he felt dread as I watched that car drive away.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. He started running, as if to get away from the misery.


End file.
